


Stood Up

by Rukosband



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, just a silly little piece, pre-fourth war, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: Kakashi's been waiting for over an hour for Iruka to show up and eventually gives up just to run into him at the apartment looking equally as fed up.





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaIru prompt 6: Late
> 
> I'm terrible at titles. And would you say, I'm 'late' to submitting this? I'll see myself out.

Kakashi glanced at the wall clock again and sighed in frustration. Almost a full hour since he’d initially sat down had passed and he was flip flopping between worry and aggravation. 

Iruka wasn’t typically late and when he was it was never for more than fifteen minutes. It was entirely possible that Iruka was held up or maybe had even forgotten where they were supposed to meet. It wouldn’t be the first time the Academy teacher was stuck in a last minute parent conference or got roped into extending his shift at the missions’ desk. But he could have sent a note by messenger bird if he knew he was going to be _this_ late.

Which led his thoughts to take a turn towards darker theories. He hoped Iruka was okay. As far as Kakashi could sense, there was no ominous or foreboding feeling in the air tonight and he’d like to think that if something _had_ happened, someone would have been sent to find him. Their relationship wasn’t much of a secret once Naruto had opened his big mouth and Kakashi spent more time at Iruka’s place than his own anyways. So much so, summons and ANBU usually checked Iruka’s apartment first. So he was pretty sure nothing serious had happened.

Anxiety aside, the restaurant staff were a growing mix of pity that Kakashi was alone and clearing waiting for someone, and agitation that he was taking up a table. It varied from person to person. His waitress seemed to be in the former group, providing him with small sympathy smiles every time she came by to refill his tea. Yakiniku Q wasn’t all that crowded but there were a lot of patrons coming and going - apparently enough for the manager to be giving him the stink eye. 

When his waitress came over and asked him if he’d like anything for the fifth time, Kakashi sighed in defeat. “Just the check. Sorry for the trouble.”

“That’s alright. No trouble at all,” she said with mild concern. But more cheerily and with a wink, she leaned in close to whisper, “Actually, you’re my best customer this week.” She smiled wide before heading off to get his check and Kakashi was pretty sure she was just trying to make him feel better but nothing could erase the nagging feeling that he was missing something. 

His pocket change could cover the bill, which it did, but he left a little something extra for the trouble he’d inexplicably caused. Hopefully it was adequate enough to keep on the restaurant staff’s good side since he frequented the establishment for almost every group occasion. The last thing he needed was food poisoning before a mission.

And then he was on his way to Iruka’s, touching down on the banister outside the front door just as Iruka was coming up the steps.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and cocked out a hip. “Maa, there you are. Where the hell have you been?”

Iruka blinked at him in disbelief, indignant to Kakashi’s tone. “Excuse _me?_ Where have _I_ been? Where the hell have _you_ been?”

Slightly confused, Kakashi narrowed his eye. “I’ve been waiting for you for over an hour.”

Iruka mirrored his confusion. “I’ve been waiting on _you_ for over an hour.”

“But…” Kakashi looked to the ground for a second. Had they somehow missed each other? No, he would have been able to sense Iruka nearby. But the agreement was Yakiniku Q, wasn’t it? Or maybe… He looked Iruka square in the eye. _“Where_ were you waiting for me?”

Iruka mimicked Kakashi’s pose, crossing his arms over his chest and looking every bit angry. “The Yamanaka Flower Shop.”

Exasperated but relieved, Kakashi threw his head back and sighed. “Maa, I thought we agreed on Yakiniku.”

“That’s what I suggested first but then you said Yamanaka,” Iruka countered. 

“Why would we meet at the flower shop?” Kakashi questioned.

A finger wagged his way. “That’s why I asked if you were sure - to double check! If you weren’t stuffing your face this morning because you were late I’d have understood you better. Why do you think I was so confused before I left?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kakashi pointedly looked away. In a moment of disgrace, he _had_ been shoveling breakfast down his throat when he realized he was supposed to have met with Tenzou an hour before then. And when they had been discussing where to meet up for dinner, Iruka _had _given him a hesitant response. He supposed, with a mouth full of food, Yakiniku _could_ sound like Yamanaka. 

Chuckling nervously, Kakashi admitted, “I guess that’s my bad.”

With a large, frustrated filled sigh, Iruka loosened and a few breaths later, started chuckling. “A whole hour standing around like a couple of idiots. Were you outside or inside the restaurant?”

“...I had a table,” Kakashi mumbled.

Iruka broke out into a roar of laughter. “You definitely had it worse than I did! I just had gossipy old ladies telling me to kick you to the curb.”

“Maa, definitely worse. The restaurant managers were giving me the stink eye.”

A tender smile turned his way. “I’m sorry. I should have taken the time to make sure instead of running out.”

“Seems we’re both at fault,” Kakashi snickered. 

“Mm,” he nodded. “I guess we’ll have to avoid Yakiniku for awhile, huh?”

“Looks like it,” Kakashi sighed. 

Iruka smirked and folded his hands behind his back. “Well, since I’m starving and Yakiniku is out, how does ramen sound?”

Cringing, Kakashi hunched his shoulders. “Surely there are other choices.”

“Nope!” Iruka grinned and spun on his heel back the way he came. “You made me wait for over an hour, Kakashi,” he said over his shoulder. “And ramen is quick!”

“Oi! I waited too! Don’t I get a say?”

The chuunin was already heading down the steps as he called back, “If you didn’t try telling me things with your mouth full of food all this could have been avoided!”

Grumbling, Kakashi started following after him. “But we’ve already had ramen this week.”

“It’s getting late; not much else is open. Oh!” Iruka suddenly shouted. For a second, Kakashi thought he had another place in mind but his hopes were dashed. “Remind me to tell Ino that this was all a misunderstanding because I’m pretty sure she was planning to grab Sakura and hunt you down.”

“Maa,” Kakashi moaned, “What the hell were you telling her?!”

Iruka turned to him with an uneasy grin. “I may have let slip that this wasn’t the first time you were late for a date.”

Kakashi looked to the night sky in despair. “You’re going to be the death of me, Iruka. If the ramen doesn’t kill me first.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

“The death of me,” he iterated again.


End file.
